Kisses In The Moonlight
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: They have one last night together... One last night to recapture the passion they both feel... One last night...Enter A Furious Ronald Weasly.
1. Chapter 1

"Dance with me." He offered out his hand whilst his heart leapt into his throat. She took his proffered hand and he led her onto the dance floor.

Dancing slowly she rested her head upon his chest and listened to the fast pace of his heart beat whilst he placed his hands around her waist and held her close to him.

She breathed deeply, her mind foggy as she took in his intoxicating scent, the music pace rose and soon the two people were dancing fast, noticing only each other and no-one else.

She gazed up at his emerald eyes, his messy hair, his scar and his lips. She could barely remember what it was like to kiss him, to be with him.

He watched, mesmerised at her swinging hips and her loose tumble of auburn hair, her eyes alight with a passion he had not seen before.

Once again the music slowed, once again he brought her close to him. He held her in his arms, not wanting to let go. She placed her arms around his neck, gazing into the deep pools of emerald.

He lowered his head and softly kissed her neck, making her skin tingle.

She shivered with anticipation at the touch and smiled to herself.

He moved his hands to the small of her back, feeling the silk of her dress slide beneath his fingers.

She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him softly.

His lips burned as she kissed him and he found he wanted more. Taking her hand he led her outside, neither speaking, both knowing this was the last time they could be together.

They danced in the moonlight, to the music beating in their hearts. He held her close and whispered in her ear, what she longed to hear.

"I love you." the words were gentle and meant so much.

She didn't reply, instead she captured his gaze and kissed him passionately, her delicate eyes fluttering shut as they moved backwards. Her back hit the wall and she pulled away slightly.

Breathing heavily, her hands in his hair, she too whispered those three little words.

"I love you."

And once again they kissed, their lips met in heated passion and the moon the only witness.

She moved her hands from his neck to his chest, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, feeling the familiar taught skin beneath her fingers.

He kissed her neck as she ran her hands across his bare chest. Her heart beat racing as he slowly undid the zip on the back of her dress.

He slipped his hands between the fabric as he kissed her upon the lips again.

Neither noticed a lone figure move toward them.

Neither noticed the figure as he stood and watched.

But they noticed when he suddenly shouted, shattering their last night with two single words.

"Bloody Hell!"

* * *

An old fanfic I found when going through my old files. 

Thought It would be nice to post!

Another chappy ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

His green eyes reached to the sky as he stepped away from her, removing his hands from where they longed to be.

They turned to face the red haired intruder, wishing that they were once again in each others arms.

The intruder shouted and swore as the couple made their way towards him.

"What the hell were you two doing?" He shot at them.

"They were kissing Ronald" A new voice, a feminine voice spoke from the shadows and a bushy haired witch stepped forwards.

"His shirt is undone!" Every note of his voice was filled with poisonous venom. It could not be clearer that he had not liked what he had seen.

The green eyed boy looked down at his exposed torso, remembering the way she had so lovingly ran her hands across his chest.

"And her dress is too!" This time the voice was strangled, as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

The auburn haired girl looked down at her loose dress, that was indeed unzipped at the back, remembering the way he had caressed her exposed skin.

The couple blushed as they caught each others eyes, both wishing that the darkness had provided better cover, for that little bit longer.

The red haired boy looked from one to the other, his eyes alight with fire, the burning hatred, the burning anger of his soul exposed.

Again he spoke "My little sister …" was all he managed to say, before anger took control, he was visibly shaking.

"I love her!" the boy with glasses stated, his voice strong and clear in the night air. "If that's not enough then I don't know what is!" he too spoke with anger, anger at his supposedly best friend, destroying the last night he had with the girl he loved.

The red haired boy made an angry noise and stepped towards him .

"Ronald, calm down! Your sisters old enough!" once again the bushy haired witch spoke, her voice claming, reaching out a hand to the red haired boy.

A silence fell upon the four people, unlike any silence they had had before, it was the loudest silence they had ever heard.

The red haired boy slowly raised his wand at the boy with raven black hair. The other boy retaliated by raising his own wand. They stood there, wands pointing at each others hearts, hatred pumping through their veins, each with his own reason.

"MY LITTLE SISTER HARRY! MY LITTLE SISTER!" The red haired boy roared into the night, smashing the strained silence, his eyes stinging with tears. But he would not let himself cry. He would not let them see him cry.

"GO ON THEN! HAVE A GO! DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME RON! BUT I'LL STILL LOVE GINNY NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!" The raven haired boy shouted back, exposing the depth of his feelings. Breathing heavily, he stood there with his arms open inviting the attack.

The two girls watched, apprehensive about what was to happen next.

The red haired boy lowered his wand, he too breathing heavily, he turned to walk away but at the last moment turned back round and thumped the raven haired boy in the face.

Still breathing heavily, he stood and watched as the raven haired boy shook his head angrily and made a gesture with his hand, but made no move to attack.

"Ginny! You're coming with me, now!" The red haired boy spoke calmly now, his voice commanding.

For the first time that night the auburn haired girl spoke "No." the simple word hung in the air as the red haired boy stared at her. As if to emphasize her point she slipped her arms around the green eyed boy, she stroked his throbbing cheek as she planted her lips upon his and the electric returned.

She heard the red hair boy growl in disgust before turning round and heading back to the house. His eyes burning once again and his heart hammering against his ribcage from the adrenaline.

* * *

Tell me What you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They watched him walk away, all three knew he would calm down, all three knew he would finally accept it.

The bushy haired witch quickly left the scene, leaving the two lovers to whisper to each other.

"I'll miss you when you go." She whispered to him and salty tears leaked from her eyes.

He kissed her sweetly and whispered in her ear. "I shall love you forever and always Ginny. Nothing or nobody can change that. Don't ever forget it."

"You'd better survive Harry! I don't know what I'd do without you!" She leant against him, listening to the dull thud of his heart beat.

He did not speak but words were not needed as they stood together, their arms wrapped tight around each other, their minds and heart filled with worry.

He kissed her once again with passion and she returned his kiss.

Wrapped up in each other they returned to the house; they would not let the red haired boy spoil their last chance to be together, to be with each other.

When she awoke in the morning, she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears falling as she gazed at him sleeping.

She kissed his cheek softly and slipped out from between the sheets.

She walked into the kitchen and busied herself with breakfast, she looked up as he entered the room and she knocked over her tea.

He smiled at her, his heart torn as he knew soon would be the time he had to say goodbye.

They sat in silence during breakfast, her long auburn hair hid her wet eyes.

"Ginny…" He spoke softly, breaking the heavy silence and she looked up, their eyes met and a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

"Don't be upset, you'll see me again soon enough. I promise you Ginny, I promise I'll come back to you!" He caressed her soft cheek and wiped the tear away.

She smiled sadly. "I know." Her voice was barely audible and he winced at her pain.

The next two hours he was torn from her embrace by the bushy haired girl packing for their journey.

Then the time came that he had to let go of the thing he wanted the most, of the thing he loved.

He stood with the busy haired girl as the red haired clan gathered on the doorstep all except his love.

The clan were saying goodbye to their youngest son when he glanced up and saw her watching from the window.

He bit his lip and tore his gaze away.

The three turned to leave and pain sunk in, she had not come to say goodbye, to wish him luck, even to tell him that she loved him.

Tears sparkled in his emerald eyes but he held them back; he could not cy.

They were at the boundaries of the protection when a pounding of feet sounded behind them.

They turned to see the auburn haired girl running to them, she flung herself at the green eyed boy and kissed him furiously.

They stood, locked in embrace until the bushy haired witch told him that they had to leave.

He reluctantly broke away from her but did not lessen his hold.

"Promise me, promise me Ginny, promise that you'll be waiting for my return!"

"Always."

Then he let her go, he watched as she walked back to the red haired clan, her head held up high.

She stood with the rest of the clan as they watched the three leave. She watched until he was no more than a figment of her imagination, stood waving back to her.

Then the tears fell, thick and fast.

She would await his return.

Like she had promised him.

"I love you." She whispered sadly as the darkness set around her and the rain started to fall, echoing her mood.

He would come back. He would come back to her.

And she would be waiting for that moment.

* * *

The End.

I rewrote this as I didn't like the origional ending.

What do you think? Did I do okay?


End file.
